


Maybe a Little

by whoopsitsmeme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also fluff, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roadtrip, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoopsitsmeme/pseuds/whoopsitsmeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Lance?"</p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>"Do you love me?"</p><p>~~~</p><p>In which Keith and Lance must avoid killing each other for three weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe a Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one of the looooong road trip that these two must suffer through.

"I can't believe Shiro is making us do this. Where are we even supposed to go?"

Keith glanced outside, laying his head against the window of Lance's new car. "I don't know. He probably expects us to live in the car for three weeks. Maybe we should just drive around on the highway and find a hotel at night?"

"Sounds fine to me. I just want to be able to form Voltron so we can practice my epic kick!" Lance exclaimed, pumping his fist to punctuate his words.

"Please don't. It won't be useful at all." Keith rolled his eyes when Lance stuck his tongue out at him.

The car engine jumped to life, Lance gripping the steering wheel. His eyes focused on the road ahead as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway. "We'll just follow this highway until we run into Canada. Then we'll slowly spread our amazing music taste around the world!"

"We're not listening to your playlist of Fergie and Beyoncé. Please."

Lance smirked as he plugged in his phone and cranked up the music. To Keith's dismay, a bright beat began to play and Lance just had to open his mouth and belt out the lyrics. There was no stopping him now.

"Uh huh! This my shit!"

Keith's hand shot out and snatched Lance's phone away, throwing it in the back seat.

"KEITH WHAT WAS THAT FOR? THAT WAS MY JAM!" Lance screeched, eyes flickering between the car and Keith.

Keith shrugged. "My music is better."

"No, it's really not."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, Keith. Maybe since you're _so special _, you should just choose what we do."__

__Keith glared at him. "If I chose what we did, you'd make me do something in return for you. And you'd probably post it all over social media. We should just have a conversation like you're supposed to on a road trip."_ _

__"But Keeeeiiiiiittthhhhhhh, that's boring!" Lance drawled. "We should go somewhere!"_ _

__"We're in the middle of nowhere, just look around! The closest place to go is some random gas station off of the highway."_ _

__Lance continued to look at the road, slowing down and pulling over. "Get your phone and pull up a map. Where are we?"_ _

__Keith pulled out his phone and unlocked it, opening his GPS and groaning. "Lance, you've got to be kidding me."_ _

__"What state are we in?" Lance repeated._ _

__"Alabama."_ _

__Lance's knuckles began to turn white as he shook with excitement. "KEITH."_ _

__"Lance."_ _

__"KEITH WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY."_ _

__"... Fine."_ _

__Lance's head whipped around to look at Keith, his eyes wide. "Wait, seriously?"_ _

__Keith nodded. "Yeah. We have three weeks, and Shiro gave us a credit card to do whatever we need to do to bond."_ _

__Lance grinned and pulled back onto the highway, following the signs to turn around. "I can't believe this, I'm actually going to Disney!"_ _

__Keith turned around in his seat, reaching to grab Lance's phone. "I know you have a Disney playlist on here. You can listen to it, but please don't start singing."_ _

__Lance immediately opened the playlist, plugging in his phone and turning up the volume. He smiled and hummed softly to the music. "Thanks, Keith. I'm going to drag you on all of the rides, just so you know."_ _

__Keith groaned, but didn't say anymore. His head rolled to watch the trees pass while listening to the music. He actually loved Disney movies more than any child, even Lance. This was probably because he hadn't seen one until he walked in on Pidge's testing of her handbuilt television set. She had been watching Tangled, and she had let him join without question. He had been drawn into the music and plots immediately, especially since he got to see all of the beautiful characters. He listened to about 8 songs before Lance's quiet humming and the passing world lulled him to sleep._ _

__~~~about seven hours later~~~_ _

__"THEEEEEEEERE COOOOOOOOOOOOOMES A LIONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"_ _

__Keith jerked awake and punched the first thing he saw. Unfortunately, that happened to be his own leg and he shrieked in pain._ _

__"Oh mY GOD KEITH!" Lance laughed, slapping Keith's back. "You just kinda flailed to wake up! Damn, if I had my phone..."_ _

__Keith aimed his punch towards Lance this time, hitting his shoulder. "I hate you."_ _

__Lance gave him the shit-eating grin that he couldn't stand. "I know."_ _

__Keith was no longer paying attention, because outside was a dream come true. "Lance, Lance look!" He was frantically shaking Lance's arm. "We're here!"_ _

__"No shit. I got a hotel room already, grab your stuff and revel in the beauty of the room I booked." Lance slipped out of the car and picked up his suitcases, all five of them._ _

__Keith followed suit, grabbing the one he brought and following Lance like an anxious puppy. "Hurry up, it can't be THAT hard to find our room." As he spoke, Lance had slipped his keycard into the slot and opened the door._ _

__"Welcome to the- OH HELL NO!" Lance gaped, wide-eyed and horrified._ _

__The room was simple but pretty, with off-white walls and dark wood furniture. A round table with two chairs stood in the corner. Each chair had a soft green seat. The large dresser that was set across from the foot of the bed held a decent-sized television and a coffeemaker. On the far wall, a golden curtain was open to reveal two sinks with mirrors, and to the left, a small bathroom. Two lamps were installed on the wall of each side of the bed, with a nightstand on both sides. A single bed stood in the center, complete with five pillows and a purple quilt draped across the edge._ _

__"Lance, what is this?" Keith asked slowly, staring at room._ _

__"Keith, I swear, I thought I got a room with two beds," Lance pleaded. "Don't kill me!"_ _

__Keith examined the king-sized bed that lay before him. "We'll make it work. Even if you have to sleep on the floor."_ _

__"Sounds like a- HEY WAIT A SECOND!" Lance exclaimed._ _

__"It was your mistake," Keith said, shrugging. "I think you should take responsibility and sleep on the floor."_ _

__Lance crossed his arms. "We could put a bunch of pillows between us so that we don't touch," he offered._ _

__Keith pondered this for a moment before nodding. "Just stay on your side of the bed."_ _

__"Got it." Lance handed Keith a box. "I picked up your MagicBand."_ _

__Keith opened the box to reveal a red rubber wristband with a small plastic Mickey head in the middle. He took the band and wrapped it around his wrist, struggling to snap it with one hand._ _

__"Yes! Something that I can do but you can't!" Lance laughed, but made his way over and closed the band around Keith's wrist. Lance sported the same band, but in blue._ _

__"Shut up, Lance," Keith muttered. "I can't keep listening to your stupid voice." But somewhere, deep down, he knew he didn't mean it._ _

__Lance yawned. "Alright, I'm going to bed if you really can't stand my voice. It's 10pm anyways, and we're waking up bright and early to go to Animal Kingdom."_ _

__"Good enough for me," Keith said, shrugging. "I'll put out the pillows so you can go do your weird face routine."_ _

__"Cool. See you in a little while." Lance grabbed one of his suitcases and headed into the bathroom, pulling the curtain shut behind him._ _

__Keith sighed and grabbed two of the pillows, laying them vertically in the middle of the bed underneath the covers. He turned to his own suitcase, sighing. "I can't believe he brought five. This is ridiculous." He pulled open one of the drawers and began to organize his clothes inside. While he folded, he laid out a black t-shirt for sleeping in. His mind drifted to the thought of sharing a bed with the one person he couldn't stand, but he shook it off. Instead, he pulled off his jeans and shirt to pull his nightshirt over his head. He folded his clothes and put them in a pile off to the side to be washed once they got home._ _

__"Keith? Did I hear you judge the number of suitcases I have?" Lance appeared in the doorway, face shiny and hair wet. He also happened to be shirtless, only in a pair of blue boxers._ _

__"I-uh- yeah, you're completely irrational. Five suitcases is to many, especially if you're going to be sleeping shirtless." Keith stared at Lance's chest, feeling his ears get hot._ _

__Lance scoffed and trudged to his side of the bed, flopping down and falling asleep almost immediately. Keith continued admiring him for a few more moments before taking his own place on the opposite side of the pillows, letting his body sink into the mattress. He could still see Lance from where he was, and he smiled faintly at the relaxed figure.__

'This isn't too bad. Maybe I'll make it through after all.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! I'm not sure how often I'm going to be updating this, or if I'll even be able to finish tbh. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the three week roadtrip!


End file.
